Finding the one
by Melody of the forest
Summary: LilyJames one shot. Lily twijfelt wat James' bedoelingen zijn, als ze voor het eerst met hem uit gaat. Kan hij haar geven wat ze nodig heeft en kan hij haar zijn gevoelens duidelijk maken?


Disclaimer: de karakters in dit verhaal zijn niet gecreëerd door mij, maar door de fantastische J.K. Rowling. Met deze one shot wordt geen geld verdient, etc.

**Finding The One**

Door: Hermelien Griffel

In de meisjesslaapzaal van de zevendejaars in de toren van Griffoendor heerste stilte. Op één van de bedden lag een open boek, maar verder was alles opgeruimd. Alle zevendejaars waren op weg naar de voordeuren van het kasteel. Alle meiden, behalve één.

Naast een van de bedden stond een meisje. In haar hand hield ze een haarborstel, die ze onophoudelijk door haar opvallend rode haren haalde. Haar groene ogen staarden vertwijfeld naar haar spiegelbeeld in de spiegel aan de muur. Ze was echter niet, zoals velen zouden denken als ze haar nu konden zien, onzeker over haar uiterlijk. Haar vertwijfeling lag dieper. Vandaag mochten alle leerlingen van Zweinstein uit het derde jaar of hoger naar Zweinsveld en Lily Evers, want zo heette het meisje, had met een van de populairste jongens van Zweinstein afgesproken. Ze had de laatste dagen veel jaloerse blikken moeten verdragen. Vele meiden zouden vandaag dolgraag in Lily's schoenen willen staan. En toch wist Lily niet of ze er wel goed aan had gedaan met hem af te spreken. Jaren lang had ze James Potter gezien als een arrogante jongen die iedereen vervloekte die hem in de weg liep. Regelmatig had ze tegen hem geschreeuwd, omdat zij zich, als Klassenoudste en later als Hoofdmonitor, verantwoordelijk voelde voor de andere leerlingen. Bovendien pestte James niet alleen leerlingen die hem iets hadden misdaan, maar ook degenen die hij gewoon niet mocht. Lily vond dit kinderachtig en onrechtvaardig en als ze iets belangrijk vond, was het rechtvaardigheid. En nu ging ze uit met deze zelfde jongen.

Lily gaf een gefrustreerde ruk aan de borstel. Op haar gezicht verscheen even een pijnlijke uitdrukking toen de borstel vasthaakte in haar haren. Waarom had ze dan ook met hem afgesproken? Deze vraag kon ze echter onmiddellijk beantwoorden: James was veranderd. Hij was niet meer de jongen die iedereen aanviel als hij of zij hem in de weg liep. Schijnbaar had ook hij gemerkt hoe hij bezig was en anderen kwetste met zijn gedrag. Hij had haar, Lily, getroost toen ze slecht nieuws had gehad van thuis. Hij was er voor haar geweest; niet als iemand die haar wilde versieren om met haar te showen, maar als een vriend.

Lily zuchtte. Ze wist waarom ze had toegezegd met hem uit te gaan en toch knaagde er iets in haar binnenste. Ze ging uit met de jongen waarvan ze gezworen had hem nooit leuk te zullen vinden en zeker niet met hem uit te gaan. Ze ging uit met een jongen die jaren lang... Op dat moment stopte Lily haar gedachtenstroom. Had ze niet zelf deze week nog geroepen dat mensen hun leven konden beteren en dat het onrechtvaardig was ze te blijven beoordelen op daden die ze in het verleden hadden begaan? Even voelde Lily zich wanhopig, toen de ware betekenis van deze woorden tot haar door drong. Zou James werkelijk zijn leven hebben gebeterd of ging hij alleen maar met haar uit als een spel? Om te laten zien dat hij werkelijk alles voor elkaar zou kunnen krijgen? Ze schudde haar hoofd. Zo was James niet, niet meer. Hij had een hele tijd bij haar gezeten toen ze hem nodig had en hij was er voor haar geweest, had haar getroost. Geen moment had hij geprobeerd om meer voor elkaar te krijgen. Voor de laatste keer haalde Lily de borstel door haar inmiddels zachte, glanzende haar en gooide hem daarna op haar nachtkastje. Ze had een besluit genomen.

Een paar uur later lag Lily uitgestrekt op het gras, kijkend naar de helderblauwe lucht. De zon scheen vol op haar neer en ze had haar ogen half dicht geknepen tegen het felle licht. Naast haar lag James. Hij trok een grassprietje uit de grond en kietelde ermee over Lily's wang. Lily duwde met een "Niet doen, dat kriebelt!" zijn hand weg en greep zijn pols om te voorkomen dat het opnieuw zou gebeuren. Ze draaide haar hoofd opzij en het volgende moment keek ze recht in de donkere ogen van James, de jongen met wie ze nu al een paar uur plezier had gehad. Ze hadden ontspannen pratend en lachend Zweinsveld doorkruist en waren daarna net buiten het dorp in het gras gaan liggen. De dag was beter geweest dan Lily had kunnen dromen. Geen moment had Lily het idee gehad dat ze als speelgoed werd gezien. James had haar behandeld als een gelijke, een vriendin, en Lily had er van genoten.

"Wat een heerlijke dag," mompelde Lily en ze slaakte een tevreden zucht.

James glimlachte. Hij wurmde zijn pols voorzichtig los uit Lily's greep en pakte haar hand. Hun vingers verstrengelden zich als vanzelf in elkaar. Lily dacht niet meer aan haar twijfels van die ochtend, ze voelde zich volkomen op haar gemak.

"Meende je dat?" vroeg James, terwijl hij Lily's hand een kneepje gaf en hun handen daarna in het gras liet rusten.

Lily kon haar gezicht niet afwenden, ze moest in die mooie donkere ogen blijven kijken, de ogen die haar vol verwachting en vriendelijkheid aankeken. En ze zag nog iets in die ogen. Kon het zijn dat James Potter, de populaire grappenmaker op school, werkelijk met liefde in zijn ogen naar haar keek?

"Ja James," fluisterde ze.

Ze voelde de spanning die er tussen hen heerste en even sloeg de twijfel weer toe. Ze ging rechtop zitten en James volgde haar voorbeeld.

"Je gaat toch niet weg?" vroeg hij snel, met een geschrokken klank in zijn stem.

Lily keek hem weer aan en glimlachte bij het zien van zijn gezicht.

"Nee."

Hij liet haar hand los en legde zijn arm losjes om haar heen. Lily had zich voorgenomen niet aan zulke acties toe te geven, ze wilde niet ten prooi vallen aan een spelletje. En ook al voelde ze zich weer op haar gemak, haar gedachten waren blijkbaar toch af te lezen van haar gezicht.

"Wat is er, Lily?" vroeg James bezorgd en hij verslapte zijn greep. "Ik zal echt niets doen wat jij niet wilt. Vertel me wat er is, je kunt me vertrouwen."

"Hoe..." begon Lily schor. "Hoe kan ik weten dat ik niet net zo ben als al die andere meisjes? Hoe weet ik dat jij me niet na vandaag weer in de steek laat en een ander zoekt?"

Lily hoorde haar eigen wanhoop in haar stem, ze was bang voor het antwoord. Ze draaide haar hoofd weg, maar James pakte haar kin voorzichtig vast en draaide haar hoofd terug, zodat ze elkaar weer aankeken.

"Lily," fluisterde hij. "Ik ben niet zo als vorig jaar. Ik... Ik vind je leuk. Ik zal niets doen wat jij niet wilt, ik wil je geen pijn doen. Het gaat me niet meer om het hebben van een vriendin of het aanraken van een meisje. Het gaat om jou. Ik-Ik hou van je."

Een golf van vreugde overspoelde Lily. Ze had de waarheid gehoord in zijn woorden, gezien in zijn ogen. Ze schoof dichter naar hem toe en fluisterde: "Ik vind deze James ook wel leuk."

James trok haar naar zich toe en gaf haar een kus op haar voorhoofd. Daarna ging hij weer liggen en trok hij haar met zich mee naar beneden, waardoor Lily's hoofd op zijn borstkas terecht kwam. Zijn hand woelde door haar haren. Lily zuchtte tevreden. Ze voelde zich gelukkig en wist zeker dat dat lange tijd zo zou blijven. Ze had eindelijk de jongen gevonden die haar kon geven wat ze nodig had. Voortaan had ze James.


End file.
